


Oneshot - Migräne

by Mabji



Series: Ausschnitte aus dem Alltag der Baker Street [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Doctor/Patient, Headaches & Migraines, Helpful John, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5504450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mabji/pseuds/Mabji





	Oneshot - Migräne

‘Huch, das ist Neu!’, dachte John, als er Nachts um 2 die Treppe herunter kam, um sich ein Glas Wasser zu holen. Er hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht leise zu sein, da Sherlock für gewöhnlich um diese Uhrzeit noch wach war.  
Nun jedoch lag das Sofa völlig verwaist da, alles war in Dunkelheit getaucht und kein Geräusch durchbrach die nächtliche Stille.  
Natürlich war es möglich, dass Sherlock noch ausgegangen war, doch John hatte sein Handy nicht klingen gehört und wäre es etwas wichtiges, dann hätte Sherlock ihn auf jeden Fall geweckt. Wäre nicht das erste Mal gewesen!

Verwundert stellte er das leere Glas achtlos beiseite und streifte tiefer in den hinteren Teil der Wohnung hinein. Weder im Bad, noch in Sherlocks Schlafzimmer brannte Licht. Einer inneren Eingebung folgend, rief John dennoch nach seinem unmöglichen Mitbewohner.  
Als Antwort erhielt er ein langgezogenes, schmerzdurchtränktes Stöhnen.  
Mit einem unguten Gefühl im Magen, näherte er sich Sherlocks Heiligtum und öffnete langsam die Tür. Der Raum dahinter lag völlig im Dunkeln, doch der Arzt konnte einen Umriss auf dem großen Bett ausmachen.  
“Sherlock, was ist los?”  
“Psst….”, stöhnte der CD leise. “Migräne…”  
Ein paar Sekunden stand John einfach nur mit offenem Mund da, das hier war das erste Mal das er den Jüngeren so erlebte. Erst dann kam langsam Bewegung in ihn.

Leise holte er zwei Kopfschmerztabletten, etwas Wasser und einen Spuckeimer, bevor er wieder zu dem Zimmer zurückkehrte, welches er bisher nur selten betreten hatte. Sherlock war nicht begeistert, als er ihm zur Einnahme der Medizin zwang, aber er würde ihm noch danken, wenn es erstmal besser werden würde.  
Dann setzte er sich schließlich hinter Sherlock auf das Bett, und nach kurzen zögern streckte er seine Hände aus, um sanft über Sherlocks wilde Locken und Schläfen zu streichen.  
“Was machst du?”, fragte Sherlock krächzend.  
“Äußere Stimulation lenkt vom Schmerz im inneren ab.”, erklärte der Arzt sich flüsternd. Früher hatte er das für Harry gemacht, wenn sie einen besonders heftigen Kater hatte. “Wird es besser?”   
Eine Weile herrschte Stille. Schließlich seufzte Sherlock leise: “Ja, Danke.”  
“Nicht dafür. Wofür hat man schließlich Freunde!”

John blieb noch, bis der Dunkelhaarige friedlich eingeschlafen war. Erst dann zog er sich langsam und vorsichtig zurück.  
Als er sich an der Tür noch mal umdrehte, entdeckte er ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf Sherlocks Gesicht.


End file.
